Empty Sky
Empty Sky is a New Prince of Tennis single by Shiraishi Kuranosuke. Tracklist #Empty Sky #Empty Sky (Original Karaoke) Lyrics Kanji= Feel it now 晴れすぎた空 張り詰めた青 どこか せつなさ帯びた 夏のエレジー 勝つため重ねた時間が 俺の自信さ 見せてみろよ おまえのそのチカラを全部 静かに熱を 帯びてゆくコート 遠い歓声 研ぎ澄ますMyself Don't let me down 何を背負い 何を見据える? 必ず 見極めてやるから さらけ出せ Show your force 見込み違い それじゃ寂しい 確実に勝利を刻む その瞬間はもう すぐそこにある Brave it out こんな窮地で 化けてくるのか リアルタイムの進化 立ちはだかる 予想もつかない強さは 天才ゆえか でも互いに 諦めなど微塵もないさ せめぎ合うほど 認め合ってく 今は この世界に二人だけ Don't let you down あらがうほど 求めるほどに 使命を超えた強い思い 感じるよ In my belief 決してブレない 信念の果て あっけない幕引きなんて 望んじゃいないさ すべてを尽くせ 烈しい 風の中で時が止まった すべてが終わったと気づいて 立ち尽くす Don't let you down 過去を背負い 今を見つめて 答えのない問いに奥歯を かみ締める So Empty Sky 見上げながら 自分に誓う 悔しさのその先にある まだ見ぬ光を 探し続けよう |-| Romaji= Feel it now Hare sugita sora haritsumeta ao Doko ka setsuna-sa obita natsu no erejī Katsu tame kasaneta jikan ga ore no jishin-sa Misete miro yo omae no sono chikara o zenbu Shizuka ni netsu o obite yuku kōto Tōi kansei togisumasu Myself Don't let me down Nani o seoi nani o misueru? Kanarazu mikiwamete yarukara sarakedase Show your force Mikomi chigai sore ja sabishī Kakujitsu ni shōri o kizamu sono shunkan wa mō Sugu soko ni aru Brave it out Kon'na kyūchi de bakete kuru no ka Riarutaimu no shinka tachihadakaru Yosō mo tsukanai tsuyo-sa wa tensai-yue ka Demo tagaini akirame nado mijin mo nai sa Semegiau hodo mitome atte ku Ima wa kono sekai ni futaridake Don't let you down Aragau hodo motomeru hodo ni Shimei o koeta tsuyoi omoi kanjiru yo In my belief Kesshite bure nai shin'nen no hate Akkenai maku hiki nante nozonja inai sa Subete o tsukuse Hageshī kazenonakade toki ga tomatta Subete ga owatta to kidzuite tachitsukusu Don't let you down Kako o seoi ima o mitsumete Kotae no nai toi ni okuba o kamishimeru So Empty Sky Miagenagara jibun ni chikau Kuyashi-sa no sono sakini aru mada minu hikari o Sagashi tsudzukeyou |-| English= Feel it now The blinding sky, the taut blue The summer's elegy that had a trace of sadness All the times when I was preparing to win are my self-confidence Show me the full extent of that power of yours Silently the court starts to heat up The cheers from the distance make me focus myself Don't let me down What are you carrying on your shoulders, what are you looking forward to? I will find out for sure, so confess Show your force Miscalculations are saddening But surely the moment when you can carve your victory is right around the corner Brave it out Are you disguising yourself in such a predicament? It will stand in the way of your real-time evolution Is strenght that can't be predicted a mark of a genius? But we both do not have even a trace of wanting to give up We acknowledge each other as being worthy rivals Right now it's just the two of us in this world Don't let you down I have feelings that went beyond their mission resisting it and aspiring for it In my belief I'll never waver until the end of my convictions I don't wish for a disappointing conclusion so I give it my all Time stopped inside the raging wind I stand still after noticing everything is over Don't let you down Carrying the past with me, I look at the present I clench my teeth at the question that has no answer So Empty Sky While looking up, I promise to myself to continue searching for the unseen light beyond all the disappointments Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles